Tainted Love
by scarlett with a kiss
Summary: What if Tate could go out like a human? Violet meets Tate, one of her dads patients who is also in her class at high school. They have a rocky start but after getting to know each other, things change. They begin to fall in love but the pressures of high school, and the secrets of Tates past, and a jealous girl, make their relationship hard.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

American Horror Story

She looked up at the large and cold looking mansion with a look of satisfaction. "I cant believe we are going to live here! This place is huge!"

"Well you better believe it Violet. Get over here and help your mother carry the suitcases in." Violet carelessly rolled the excessive luggage over the brick pathway steps of the beverly hills mansion." Mom, dad, I'll be in my room unpacking if you need me"

"Ok Vi. Please try to get some fresh air later", yelled her father. Violets mother,Vivien,was a retired cellist and a full time mom. Her  
father,Ben Harmon, was a well known and very sought after psychiatrist. The Harmon family was pretty normal except for the fact that Ben was treating his mentally unstable patients in their new LA home. Violet wasn't like other teen girls her age. She was hauntingly beautiful, supermodel skinny, spoiled, and had access to all things luxury because of her fathers steady income. Even though she had a seemingly perfect life, Violet never had any friends. Before moving to LA, violate was bullied and played by many of her classmates because of her wealth and good looks. This caused her to become very dark, gloomy, and anti-social. Moving away from everything she knew added to her internal pain and Violet wasn't looking forward to starting at her new high school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Violet get up! I will not allow you to be late on your first day of school!"

Violet slowly rose out of bed and dragged her heavy feet towards the bathroom. She took a shower and put her long, dirty blonde, hair into a high ponytail. Swiftly and quickly, Violet applied a few layers of mascara and sauntered over to her closet and pondered over what to wear. She decided on a pair of ripped leggings, black Chanel boots, a loose grey sweater, and a bright red over the shoulder bag. Violet ran down the marble stairs, grabbed a smoothie from the kitchen, and plopped onto the sofa to watch TV. " And in other news, Dr. Ben Harmon has moved to Beverly hills with his family. The waiting list for his miraculous treatment is about 1 month long…" Click. Violet turned the Tv off. " We only just got here and you're already on TV dad. So much from being unseen at school. Great just great."

"Violet cheer up and please at least try to be nice to people today. Give someone a chance. Not everyones bad. We moved here so you could have a fresh start and i would really appreciate it if you weren't so pessimistic all the time."

"Whatever dad. Lets just go so i can get this over with."

They got into the shiny black SUV and pulled up in front of Westfield High School. Groups of students were greeting each other and walking up the stairs of the massive school. "See you at three dad." Violet got out of the car and without making eye contact with anyone, walked straight into the main office to get her schedule. Thats where she saw Him. A boy about 17 years old was sitting in one of the inviting leather chairs waiting for something. He had dirty blonde hair, brooding brown eyes, and he was wearing a shirt that said: normal people scare me. She sat next to him and pulled out her ipod. "Is that Curt Cobain?", asked the mystery boy.

"Yeah. I've been into his music since like forever."

"Cool. You're new here. I haven't ever seen you before.", he said.

" My family and I just moved here yesterday. So yeah, Im new here.", replied Violet.

" You don't look too excited about it"

"Well my old school wasn't exactly heaven on Earth.", violet said.

" This school probably wont be any better. Its a horrible world we live in you know. By the way, whats your name?", he said.

"Im Violet. Violet Harmon."

"Cool. Well I'll see you later Violet Harmon." and on that note he got up and walked out of the office. No guy has ever been that nice to me, thought Violet. She got her schedule and before she knew it, it was lunch period. Violet wasn't too fond of the cafeteria food and luckily she brought her own snack. She walked into the school garden and plopped down next to a oak tree. Violet pulled out a cigarette and puffed the killer smoke. She saw the boy from the office across the garden. He was also sitting under a tree and he was staring at something. He was staring at Violet with a mysterious glimmer in his eyes. Violet starred back and a hint of a smile began to form at the corners of her lips before she was rudely interrupted. " What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Violet looked up to see three girls staring down at her. They were all pretty and clad in expensive looking clothes."Student council passed a rule against smoking on school grounds. Smoking kills….are those the new Chanel winter collection boots?"

"Yeah. My dad got them for me last week", said Violet. Suddenly all three girls lost their mean appearance and sat down next to Violet. "Whats your name?", asked the leader.

"Im Violet Harmon. Im new here if it isn't obvious."

"Welcome to our school Violet. Im Leah this is Katie and thats Sheba. We practically run this place. Since you're new here we'll give you the basic information you need to know."

"Ok", said Violet.

"Rule one never go to class on time. Always be a few minutes late. Rule two, always be with the right people and by that I mean us. Rule three, stay away from the freaks. Like see that guy across the garden?", Leah said pointing at the baffling boy from earlier that day.

"Yeah", said Violet.

"Stay away from him. He's a total freak", said Leah

"Yeah i heard he tried to kill someone!", said Sheba

"Well Violet, it was nice meeting you. We have to go now but lets hang out tomorrow and go to a party or something"

"Ok bye", said Violet

The three girls walked away leaving Violet a little confused and alone again. She looked across the garden at the boy that Leah said was a "freak". He was staring at her again and smiling. Feeling scared, Violet finished her cigarette and went to her last class of the day. The class went by fast and soon enough school was done for the day. Violet ran to her dads familiar car and jumped in, surprised to see that there was someone already in the passenger seat. It was the boy from lunch and the office. He was talking to her dad about something and laughing. She climbed into the back of the car with a bewildered look on her face. "Hi Vi. Im sorry for the surprise but this is one of my patients. Violet meet Tate. Tate meet my daughter Violet."

"Uhh we kinda already met earlier today dad", said Violet.

"Nice to see you again Violet", said Tate with a little wink. Dr. Harmon started the car and pulled out of the school. Violet occasionally looked up from her phone to find Tate staring at her with the same mysterious look in his big brown eyes. Violet looked away, unaware that she wouldn't be able to stop what would happen between Tate and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Harmon pulled into the mansions cobblestone driveway and parked the car. Violet quickly jumped out of the shiny SUV and ran up to her room without looking back. She dropped her school bag and strolled right into the bathroom. Without hesitation she reached for her razor and dragged the familiar blade across her pale skin. Perfectly straight crimson lines appeared and stained her impeccable arms. As hard as she tried, Violet couldn't get Tate's creepy grin out of her head. What was he trying to tell her? She threw the razor across the bathroom floor in frustration and decided that she needed to find out more about him. Violet quietly tip toed past her dads office. The door was barley creaked open but there was enough space for her to peek in and listen to what Tate was saying. " Tate tell me more about your fantasies", said her father.  
" I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself. I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life", replied Tate.  
"Well what do you feel when you do this ?" , asked Dr. Harmon  
"I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean, and kind. And there's something about all that blood man, I drown in it", said Tate.  
" Ok Tate. I'm going to prescribe some medication to help you cope with these thought."  
" NO!", yelled Tate. Dr. Harmon looked at him obviously waiting for an explanation.  
" I'm afraid that my big dick won't work."  
" Haha what?", asked the doctor.  
" Yeah, I was afraid that my dick won't work. You see, I've met someone", explained Tate. He looked towards where Violet was peeking in, aware that she was there the whole time. He smirked at her in an unbelievably cute but still scary way. Violet saw this and raced back up to her bedroom filled with emotions. Half of her was scared for her life. After all, Tate was kind of a psycho. He talked about how he loved drowning in the blood. Then again, she was drowning in blood too. The other half of her realized that he understood the pain she felt. The feeling of frustration came over her again and tears flowed out of her eyes. " Do I scare you?"  
There he was again. Appearing out of no where. "Why are you in my room Tate?"  
" I saw you. Eves dropping on my session. What were you trying to get out of that?"  
" I guess I wanted to figure you out,"replied Violet.  
" There are other ways to do that you know. But you seem scared of me. You're like the others and I don't blame you. I'm kind of a freak to society. You intrigue me Violet", he said as he sat down in front of her. "I see you Violet. You're in pain. You're dealing with that pain alone and you don't have to", Tate said as he picked up her limp hand. He entangled their fingers and stared right into her eyes. Violet couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss her or kill her. Either way she felt uncomfortable and quickly got up. Tate looked hurt but they were interrupted. "Tate come down now! It's past your session time and you know better. Don't lurk around!" , yelled Dr. Harmon from the bottom of the stairwell. Tate got off Violets floor and slowly walked to where she stood looking bewildered, like a deer in the headlights. Tate lifted her chin with one hand and kissed her forehead. " We aren't quite done yet miss Violet. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
And with a wink and a twisted smile, Tate walked out of her room leaving Violet scared but a little turned on. " I suppose you're not that bad", Violet mumbled to no one in particular. She told herself that Tate wasn't a bid deal and that he was a twat. On the contrary, Violet felt something she never felt before, she felt excited for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet woke up feeling super anxious for school. She walked into her massive closet and went through all her clothes but nothing felt right. She soon realized the source of her feelings. She wanted to impress Tate. Violet wanted to look good for him. She quickly pushed her feelings away and wore red leather skinny jeans with a black, loose, tank top and black sueded ankle heels. After examining herself in the mirror for a good ten minutes, Violet grabbed her red bag and strolled down the stairs. Because of the queasy feeling in her belly, she skipped breakfast and went straight to her moms car. " Good morning sweetie, how are you? Why didn't you eat breakfast?", asked Vivien. "I just wasn't feeling too good. I'm fine mom", replied Violet.  
" I need to ask you something Vi...do you feel comfortable having your fathers patients in our house? I mean, dose it make you nervous or is it just me?", asked her mother. " I don't really know mom. I guess I'm cool with it."  
" Ok but sweetie, something's not right about that Tate kid. I found him in the garden yesterday after your father told him to leave. Just try to avoid him. Ok?"  
" Ok whatever. I can watch out for myself mom. Calm down", said Violet. Vivien pulled into the school parking lot and dropped Violet off. Violet sauntered through the halls and to her locker. She grabbed her books and went off to her first class which was religious studies. She sat down in the back of the class and waited. Leah who was also in her class, took the seat next to her and didn't hesitate to start a conversation. " Oh my god guess what?!", exclaimed Leah. "What?", said Violet. " My parents got me a car! Now we can go shopping after school! Isn't this great?", asked Leah. " Yeah that's really cool Leah", answered Violet. Leah kept talking about some new shoes she wanted but Violet wasn't paying attention. Tate had just walked into the class. He looked right at Violet and casually strolled to where she was sitting. He sat two desks away from her and pretended like Violet didn't exist. The teacher came in and began the class. " Alright everyone settle down! Today we are going to discuss the theories and beliefs about the anti-Christ. Also known as the devil", said the teacher. " Now obviously the devil is the opposite of all good things. He was actually once an angel. He was Gods favorite angel too. The devil turned bad and became the first fallen angel. Any questions?." Leah quickly raised her hand. " Well I was wondering what does the devil look like?", she asked.  
" The devil isn't what you would usually think. Most people view the devil as a little man with red horns and a tail. In reality, the devil could be anything. He is beautiful but twisted. He is manipulative and tricks people into following him", explained the teacher. Violet looked away for a second and caught Tate gazing at her. They locked eyes as he smirked. It felt like Tate was looking right through her soul. He coked her head and whispered something at her. Before Violet could decipher his message, Leah began to shake her arm. " Ok don't look now, but that creep Tate is checking you out. Agh that is so gross!", said Leah. The bell rang obnoxiously and Violet ran out of the class with Leah at her heels. " Hey Leah I'm going to get some air but ill meet you in the cafeteria",said Violet. She started walking through the totally empty halls going no where in particular. She went right through the front doors of the school and into a quiet alley between the cafeteria and the main building. She dropped her bag and pulled out a cigarette. Violet closed her eyes as she inhaled the killer smoke. When she opened her eyes again he was there. " Are you going to give me one or what? ", asked Tate. " Uhh sure I guess, here", said Violet as she passed him a cigarette. He lit the addictive stick and and leaned against the wall across her. "Why are you following me?", asked Violet. " I told you before. You intrigue me. I really like you. You're different. I like that", he said as he walked up to her. He got so close that there was only an inch between their lips. " I see the fear and anticipation in your eyes when you see me", Tate said. He put his hands around her neck and looked right into Violets eyes. " You're so fragile Violet. Like a flower. I could just squeeze your neck and you'd be dead. I'm not going to though. I like you too much." Tate let go of her neck as Violet looked at him with a truly horrified face.  
" What the fuck was that?!", exclaimed Violet.  
" I'm not quite sure. Don't worry though. I'm mentally unstable so it's pretty normal", said Tate.  
" Aghh", groaned Violet.  
" I would never hurt you Violet. If you love someone you should never hurt them", said Tate. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his mouth next to her shivered under his touch, but it felt good. " You see, you can't resist me darling", whispered Tate. He stepped away and walked away like nothing even happened. Before he reached the end of the alley he turned around and smiled at her. It was a genuinely happy smile. Violet picked her bag up and walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Leah. The whole walk there, she felt like she was walking on clouds. Tate was right, she couldn't resist him. Even though she felt that way she knew she couldn't face him after school. Violet decided to ditch her usual after school pick up with her dad and go with Leah instead. She remembered what her mother told her in the morning about Tate. Violet was just breaking all the rules and it felt really nice.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was a blur. Violet floated through the rest of her classes. When the final bell rang, she walked through the student parking lot looking for Leah's car. Violet quickly spotted Leah in her candy apple red porsche 911 turbo. She got in the back of the car and was greeted by Leah, Sheba, and Katie. " So I'm thinking we should go to Fred Segals or Rodeo Drive. What do you guys think?", asked Leah. " OMG yes! I totally need to go to Armani and pick up my new coat", said Katie. " And I have to get my Birkin from Hermes. It's been waiting for me since yesterday!", remarked Sheba. All three girls turned towards Violet to see what she wanted to get. "Uhh I could use a new pair of sunglasses and maybe some Christian Louboutin pumps", said Violet. Satisfied, Leah turned around and started the car.

Tate's Point of View  
He watched as Violet got in the car with all the primadonna girls of his school. She looked so calm and cool with them. They were all chatting away as if nothing else mattered. Tate starred at them, his eyes blazing with anger and hate. " I should kill those dumb bitches. Then I could have Violet for myself", he thought to himself. " No even better, I should scare the leader. If I scare her she will remember and at the same time I will have Violet", Tate pondered. Smiling to himself he whistled Twisted Nerve and casually strolled to Dr. Harmon's car. He slid onto the slick leather. On the outside he looked calm and happy. On the inside, Tate was planning something disturbing and horrible.

Back to Violets Point of View  
After two hours of leisure shopping, Violet was exhausted and ready to go home. Leah dropped her off at her vast estate. "Holy shit. This place is amazing!", exclaimed Leah. " Thanks", said Violet. Violet got out of the car and went inside. She was greeted by her families new , live in, maid, Moira. " Welcome back miss Violet. May I offer you a cupcake or a soft beverage?"  
" No thanks Moira. I'm just going up to my bedroom", answered Violet. Violet hopped up on her bed and closed her eyes. Tate's face haunted her dreams. In a way ,his twinkling brown eyes were comforting though.

Leah's Point of View  
Leah drove out of Violets driveway and made her way towards the alley where she picks up her cocaine. She got out of her car and confidently strode into the alley. At the end of the alley a guy with a hood waited for her. " You got my package?", asked Leah. The hooded figure walked a little closer to her. Instead of giving Leah her coke in a traditional hand off, he unhooded himself.  
" What the fuck!", said Leah when she saw that the guy was Tate. Tate pulled out a knife and said" Get down you whore! Listen and listen carefully. LEAVE VIOLET ALONE. Don't even talk to her. Understand?", asked Tate. " What the hell. Why shouldn't I talk to her. She's my friend!", said Leah. Tate crouched down to where Leah sat. He pulled his blade against her cheeks. He ran the knife up and down her right cheek three times, leaving three perfectly straight, deep, cuts. "AHHHH AHHHH OH MY GOD AHH", screamed Leah. " You heard me bitch. Leave Violet alone. She's mine and mine only."  
" OK OK! I get it. Please don't hurt me. Please stop!", whimpered Leah. Tate grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to her car. He opened her door and pushed her in. " Go home. Don't even think about telling anyone about this or it'll be a lot worse", threatened Tate. Leah started her car with tears pouring down her face, burning her gashes. Tate watched as she drove away satisfied by his handy work.

Back to Violets Point of View  
The next day at school was extremely strange. Leah wouldn't talk to her and didn't wait for her after school. To make matters worse, both Sheba and Katie were ignoring her. Even Tate didn't pester her at all. Violet went home almost in tears. She rushed up the stairs, falling a few times on her way up. She went into her bathroom and she grabbed her razor. The sharp edge brought her a feeling of warmth and comfort. Her eyes were blurred from the tears but the sharp blade going into her skin soothed her. She stopped to wipe her tears and then continued her cutting.  
" If you want to kill yourself you have to cut vertically. They can't stitch that up."  
" How did you get in here?!", asked Violet, her voice filled with defense.  
" If you're trying to kill yourself, you might want to close the door too", replied Tate.  
He closed the door for her and walked away. Violet dropped the razor and burst into more tears. She walked though the halls of her empty home and went into her room. Tate was sitting on her bed with a serious expression on his face. He looked like he felt pity for her. Feeling hopeless and frustrated, Violet walked across her room and she sat next to him. " I'm here for you", said Tate. His eyes were filled with sincerity Violet looked right into his deep eyes and put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her until the front door opened. " Tate? Are you here?", called Violets dad. Tate silently got up and gently placed the sleeping Violet under her covers. He kissed her forehead and whispered" You're all mine now. Don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

Violet, we need to talk. Violet read the text message from Leah over and over again wondering what she wanted. Leah was acting really suspicious at school. She wouldn't talk to Violet, she started wearing giant beach hats, and she had a bandage going across her right cheek. Violet,I need to talk to you. Another text message but this time it was from Tate. " How did he get my number?", wondered Violet. She decided to meet with Leah first. Violet put on a teel sundress, a pair of cork wedges, and huge celebrity style sunglasses. She wore her hair down in waves and applied a large amount of mascara. Meet at my house. She didn't want to disturb her parents on the weekend so she wanted to catch a ride with Leah. Half and hour later Leah pulled up to Violets front door and honked three times. Violet carefully made her way to Leah's car, not sure if it was a prank or not. She got in the luxurious car and shut the door. "Where are we going?", asked Violet. " Somewhere we won't be seen", answered Leah. They drove in silence all the way to West Hollywood. Leah parked the car in an abounded park and motioned Violet to get out. Leah led her up to an empty pool that people were skate boarding in. There were lamps and Christmas lights hanging all over the place. They sat down at the edge of the pool and Leah turned to Violet " Listen Violet, I'm really sorry about ignoring you at school but I don't have another choice. I know it does not make sense but we can only hang out in private. It's not safe at school."  
" I don't understand. Why can't you talk to me at school?", asked Violet. " I can't tell you why. Don't ask why. Please Violet just trust me", answered Leah. " What happened to your cheek", asked Violet. " Oh nothing really. I was walking on Melrose and some chola wanted my Chanel", replied Leah. Violet could tell that she was lying but she didn't want to force an answer out of her.  
Changing the subject Violet said,"Nice fashion statement. I'm loving the hat."  
" It's not a fashion statement. It has a purpose", said Leah. Leah removed her hat a little bit to reveal the roots of her hair. There were blotches of white hair streaking her dark brown hair.  
"I read on the Internet that its possible to grow white hair out of fear. I can't sleep. I can't eat. It gets worse at night when it gets dark. I'm too scared to go near alleys."  
"What could possibly scare you that much?", asked Violet. Leah looked up into Violets eyes and whispered," The devil."

When Violet got home she was completely confused by what Leah had said about being afraid of the devil. She cleared her mind and remembered that Tate wanted to see her. Where do you want to meet?, she texted Tate. Come to my house. I will send someone to pick you up. Violet felt nervous about going to his house. What if he has dead bodies and tomb stones as decorations? She tried to not to worry as she picked out her clothes. 6:00. Violet assumed that they were going to eat at his house since it was around dinner time. She searched her closet for something appropriate. Violet decided on a black dress that barely covered her bottom. It had lacey long sleeves and stuck to her body like a second layer of skin. She donned crimson red lipstick and straightened her hair. Violet starred at herself in the mirror satisfied with her look. She was interrupted by the sound of a car outside. She put her new pumps on and went outside to see who it was. A man in a suit and gloves opened the back seat door of a shiny black Lincoln town car.  
" Master Tate sent me to retrieve you", stated the man. Vivien always warned Violet not to get in cars with strangers but Violet got in the car and stared out the window the whole ride. The driver didn't say a word to her. He drove the car through the palm tree lined streets of Beverly Hills and eventually they reached the top of one of the hills. He used an intercom button to open the intricate gate and continued to the front of the house. Violet couldn't believe her eyes. The vast mansion was at least twice the size of her home and that was an understatement. The chauffeur saw her state of awe and giggled. He opened the car door for her and left her to face the glass front doors. Violet hesitantly knocked and was greeted by a girl who looked a few years older than herself. She was rather unfortunate looking with a large nose, crooked teeth, pasty acne covered skin, squinty eyes, and messy chestnut hair. " Who are you?", asked the girl. "Violet. I didn't think you would come", said Tate as he made his way down the grand staircase. " Violet meet Lacey. Lacey meet Violet. Lacey is just a family friend", stated Tate. Tate took Violets hand and led her to the huge kitchen. He grabbed two sparkling waters and kept walking. Violet followed him to one of the living rooms. They sat down on the couch and Lacey soon joined them. " So there's a concert we could go to. It's in downtown Hollywood. Marilyn Manson.", said Tate. " Can I come?", asked Lacey. Tate rolled his eyes in annoyance and said," No Lacey. You should probably start leaving. It's getting late." Lacey looked like a kicked puppy. She grabbed her little back pack and left the room. Before she reached the front door she looked back at Violet with obvious hate in her eyes. " Don't worry about her. She's been all over me since two years ago. It's awkward though because she's a senior. I've been trying to get rid of her for the longest time", said Tate. Violet looked up at him satisfied that Lacey wasn't interesting to Tate. They got in the town car and arrived at a packed stadium. Tate took Violets hand and entered through the back doors of the stadium. They weaved through the crowds of people and tool their seats in the front rows. After three hours of metal and rock and roll, Tate and Violet left the concert feeling hyper and craving adventure. Violet was surprised at how Tate was being such a gentleman the whole night. " It's pretty late. You should just sleep over Violet", said Tate with mischief in his eyes. " I guess it wouldn't hurt", said Violet. Her whole body was tingling with excitement. Right on cue, Tates chauffeur brought the car around and drove the two wild teens back to Tate's estate. " I have to get something. Just make yourself at home and I will be back in ten minutes", said Tate.  
Violet nodded in reply and walked to the kitchen. She bent down to adjust her heels when something pushed her down. Violet looked up to see Lacey glaring down at her in anger.


	7. Chapter 7

" What the fuck was that for?!", yelled Violet. Lacey bent down to where Violet had fallen. Before she could get up, Lacey kicked Violet in the stomach, leaving her groaning in pain. "Who do you think you are? You cant just show up out of no where and take my baby Tate away from me! He's mine!I need to teach you dumb bitch a lesson!", shouted Lacey. Lacey's eyes filled with tears and her mouth frothed with spit. She went towards the knife holder on the kitchens long island. Violet felt too paralyzed by fear to move. Lacey analyzed the knife holder and pulled out the biggest blade she could find. She held the large knife up to the light with a terrorizing smile on her face. Lacey kneeled down on top of Violet and said,"Your dress is absolutely beautiful. Its such a shame that its going to get ruined with your blood." Lacey drew the dagger up in order to stab Violet when she heard footsteps and whistling coming from the foyer of the house. Lacey paused for a second giving Violet a chance to get on her feet and run away. Lacey tossed the knife into the sink just as Tate walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him warmly and said,"Good to see you. I was just chatting with Violet here." Violet looked like her like she was out of her mind. She couldn't believe that Lacey was acting like nothing happened! Tate noticed that Violet was trembling and that her dress was mildly torn at the bottom. Lacey was standing in front of the sink suspiciously to hide the knife. Tate pushed the crazed girl away from the sink and when he saw the weapon he realized what was going on. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", screamed Tate. His face was flushed red with anger. He literally pushed Lacey out of the mansion and slammed the door in her face. "You're going to regret this Tate Langdon! Mark my words!", yelled Lacey. Violet was sitting on the marble staircase looking disheveled. "Im so sorry Violet. I shouldn't have left you alone", said Tate as he helped her get up. When Violet didn't respond to his apology he tried to change the subject. " I heard swimming helps calm the nerves", stated Tate. The hints of a smile appeared on Violets face. She looked up into Tate's concerned eyes. It was obvious that he was really trying hard to make her feel wasn't about to let Lacey ruin her night with Tate. She loosened up and said, "I don't have a suit though." Tate smirked and said,"Who said you need a bathing suit to swim."

"Well in that case Mr. Langdon, last one to the pool is a rotten egg", said Violet. With a wink, a smile, and a bottle of champagne, Violet ran to the exquisitely tiled pool, pulled her dress off, and jumped into the pool. Less than a second later, Tate joined her. "Black and lace. My favorite combination", said Tate when he saw Violets lingerie. He dragged her to the bottom of the pool with him and by the time they got back to the surface neither one of them was wearing anything at all. Tate lifted Violet out of the light less water of the pool and carried her up to his room. Violet was grinning from ear to ear the whole time. Tate laid her down on his massive bed and grabbed his razor. He drew one light cut on his arm and then one on Violets leg. She screamed out in agony but instead of making Tate worry, it delighted knew it wasn't right to give in to Tate but the obvious joy on his face motivated her. Violet climbed on top of him and Tate pulled the covers over them.


	8. Authors note

Authors note:

Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Your reviews and comments fuel me. I would appreciate it a lot if you could review now and then. Your feedback is very important to me! If you want to see something specific happen in the next chapters please let me know through private message and I will try to indulge your reader cravings. I will definately be updating one or two new chapters everyday for you all to fancy. Following and favoriting my story would be absolutely lovely as well. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I love you all and if you need anything at all dont hesitate to let me know!

Xxxx, Scarlett


	9. Chapter 8

**Tate's Point of Vie**

"Tate honey, are you home?", yelled Tate's mother Constance from the kitchen. Tate suddenly shot out of his cozy bed. He wasn't expecting his mom to be home from France yet. He remembered last nights events and realized that Violet wasn't in his bed anymore. Tate desired her touch again as he reminisced about her amazing body. He threw on his velvet Playboy robe and hopped down the stairs as he read through his text messages. _Tate Im really sorry to leave so abruptly but I had to get home before my parents realized I didn't come home last night. I guess Ill see you later because my dad said you're coming for a session today. XOXO._ Tate grinned and giggled as he kept re-reading Violets message. He then opened another message but this time from Lacey. _Tate lets hang out today boo. I miss you! Sorry about last night. I was out of my mind. _"Damn right you were, stupid bitch", said Tate. He deleted Lacey's message and walked into the kitchen to see his mother sitting on the lap of a man who could be his brother. "Tatey! I missed you honey!", exclaimed Constance. The forced motherly tone was present and obvious in her voice. Tate glanced at her with a blank expression on his face. He ignored her open arms and got orange juice out of the fridge.

"Tate. Don't be rude. Come say hi to my friend here", warned Constance with threat in her voice. Without looking up from his glass of juice Tate mumbled a hello and sat down at the counter with them. "Was there a girl here last night? Was it Lacey?", questioned his mother. Tate's eyes widened in fear as he defended himself. " What the hell no! It was just me and a friend. No way in hell would i let that freak Lacey around me!", explained Tate. "Well thats funny because your friends bra was in the pool. La Perla. Thats pretty expensive. If she's your girlfriend then I approve!", said Constance. Tate rolled his eyes at his gold digging mother. Money was her only motivation. Not like she didn't already have enough of it. Constance Langdon could feed all the hungry people in the U.S. and it wouldn't even dent her fortune. "If you'll excuse me Im going out", stated Tate. "Ok sweetie. When you come back I probably wont be here. Im flying out to New York for fashion week", said Constance. Tate got up from his seat and walked away without saying anything to his mother or her man candy. Tate went up to his room and laid on the bed. He slowly but surely moved his hands up and down his massive dick with images of Violet in his mind. After he was finished pleasing himself, Tate got up and commanded his driver to prepare the car. He was going to see a very special girl and get his treatment of course.

**Violets Point of View**

"Did you have fun with your friends last night?", asked Vivien. "Tons of fun. You have no idea mom", stated Violet. Violet got up from the breakfast table and went outside for a walk. The weather was foggy and it looked like it was about to rain. Perfect, thought Violet. She loved the gloomy weather. As she paced up and down the sidewalks of the hills she thought of her and Tate last night. He had worked her so hard that it hurt to walk but she loved the pain. As she turned the corner, Violet saw a face staring at her from the top of a tree. Her heart stopped when she recognized the unsavory face of Lacey. Violet closed her eyes and opened them again to see that there wasn't anyone there. "God get a grip Violet!", she commanded herself. Violet ran all the way back home, scared out of her mind. As she walked up her cobblestone driveway, she noticed Tate walking through the front door with her father. She followed them through the doors without making eye contact. Violet didn't want her father to know that she was communicating with his patients. Violet kept a blank face as she walked up the stairs but as soon as she was out of their sight, Violet couldn't help but smile. She jumped on her bed and rolled around in joy. Violet quickly regained herself and went to her closet to choose something for Tate. She slipped on a pair of high waisted, ripped, pink, denim jeans and a white tank top with a dark blue cardigan over it all. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and slipped a pair of aviator glasses on the top of her head. She sat on her mini sofa and watched _The Office _while she waited for Tate's session to end and her father to leave the house.

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate sat on the smooth leather couch in Dr. Harmon's office. "So Tate how have you been feeling lately?", asked Ben. "Pretty good. I made a close friend so I feel less lonely", replied Tate. "Good. Since you didn't want pills, have you found something that helps calm you down?", asked the doctor. Tate grinned and said," Actually yes. I've started to jerk off. A lot. I do it one girl in particular." Dr. Harmon looked at Tate and asked," Who's that Tate?" Tate shook his head as he smiled. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ok", said the doctor. Ben opened his mouth to ask Tate another question but he was suddenly cut off. "Do you think of sex a lot?", asked Tate. He continued to ask," I bet you do." Dr. Harmon looked baffled that Tate would ask him that kind of question.

"Tate thats not appropriate. Please don't cross the line with me", threatened Ben. Dr. Ben Harmon motioned for Tate to get up. He held the door open as Tate walked out. Before Tate left the room, Dr. Harmon saw him whisper a name. The doctor couldn't make out what he said, but he could have sworn it was "Violet".

**Violet's Point of View**

Violet waited for her dads Mercedes to leave the premises of the house. When his car was out of sight, she opened her closet and let Tate out. "Gee, I thought he would never leave!", said Tate. He was obviously happy to be reunited with Violet. Violet grinned at him and said," Yeah I know. Want to go to Rodeo Drive and get something to eat?", asked Violet. Tate wasn't comfortable at really high end placed like that but he wanted to please Violet no mater nodded in approval and helped Violet into his town car. He held her hand as they browsed the stores. Tate was admired by almost every female in every store. He was obviously attractive and he was actually smiling for once, which made him even more desirable. They sat down at a glamorous cafe to eat when they were interrupted. "Holy shit! Violet is that you?!", asked a guy from across the cafe. He was tall with jet black hair, green eyes, and a skinny body. The guy could have been the face for Calvin Klein with his good looks. "Oh my God Josh! I cant believe its you!", exclaimed Violet. She got up from the table leaving Tate to hug the guy. "Who are you here with?", asked Josh. Violet led Josh to where Tate was sitting. "Josh this is my friend Tate. Tate this is Josh. He's my moms best friends son. We go way back", explained Violet.

**Tate's Point of View**

"Friend". She called me her friend, though Tate. He stood up to shake Josh's hand. Tate watched angrily as Violet and Josh small talked. He stared at Violet with hate for her. He wanted to hurt her. He didn't want to share her with any one. Tate almost lost control when Josh put his arm around Violet and pulled her in for a very suggestive hug. Tate stared daggers at Josh as Josh looked at him from over Violets shoulders. Violet going to pay for this, thought Tate.


	10. Chapter 9

**Violet's Point of View**

Violet was really happy to see her friend but she could tell that Tate was unhappy about the interference by Josh. She said bye to Josh and returned to the table where Tate was really deep in thought. "Sorry about that. I had to say hi", said Violet. Tate looked up from his latte and said,"Its ok now that he's gone." Tate was lying but Violet didn't notice it at all. He grasped her hand from under the table and squeezed it tight. "Lets go back to my place. No ones home so we have the place to ourselves again", said Tate. "I would love to but I have to see what my parents are doing tonight", replied Violet. She called her mother and found out that her parents were going to Newport Beach for her moms cello concert. "Perfect. My parents wont be home tonight or tomorrow so i can stay the night", said Violet with a naughty glimmer in her eyes. "Im surprised you want more after last night. I figured that you'd be pretty worn out and tired after that", said Tate. He had a devious grin on his face that meant two things.

**Three hours later**

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate wined and dined Violet when he got her home. He wanted her to feel extremely special tonight because he had a surprise waiting for her. "Here drink this. Its my moms best Chardonnay", stated Tate. Violet happily obeyed and drank a whole glass down. Tate had previously spiked the drink with sleeping medicine. Within ten minutes Violet was asleep on the floor. Tate picked her limp body up and carried her up the stairs. He lovingly undressed her and tied her wrists to the head board of his massive bed. Tate proceeded to duct tape Violets mouth shut and he reached for his razors. He undressed himself and got on top of her. He rested his lips by her ears and whispered to her. "Im going to hurt you." He took one of his razors and he ran it up her rib cage. Violet whimpered in her sleep but she couldn't wake up. "This is what happens when you disrespect me in front of other guys." Tate drew more cuts on Violets legs and arms and watched as her blood stained his silk bed sheets. Still not satisfied, Tate slapped her on her cheek, leaving a red hand mark. He pinched her thighs and ran his hands up her legs. Tate continued to kiss her warm lips and he moved his mouth up and down her body. He then forceful jammed his excited loins into her feminine opening. When he was "done", Tate rolled off her body. He dragged her body into his jacuzzi bathtub and cleaned off her wounds. Tate continued to dry her and dress her. He then put her back on his bed and pulled the covers over her. Tate noticed that Violet had purplish bruises where he bit her too hard. He felt a little bad for hurting her but he thought she needed to be checked into place. Tate laid down next to her again and put the covers over them. He looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. He looked at the innocent, sleeping , Violet he loved so much. He bent over Violet and whispered,"I do all this out of love sweet Violet."Hmmm. Now what are we going to do with your friend Josh? Im going to have fun with that one", thought Tate.

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! leaving reviews, messaging me, following, and favoriting this story honestly means the world to me. Let me know how your like it so far or if you want to see anything specific in the next chapters! Thank you all to much! You are all beautiful and I love you all. **

**Xxxx, Scarlett**


	11. Chapter 10

**Violet's Point of View**

Violet woke up soaking in pain. She rolled out of bed and realized that she was in Tate's room. "Tate? Are you here?", yelled Violet. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she examined herself in Tate's closet mirror. "Good morning Violet", said Tate with a look of complete innocence in his smile. Violet glanced at him through the mirror while she ran her hands over the cuts and bruises on her body. "What the fuck happened last night? I don't remember a thing", said Violet. Tate took her hand and turned her around so that they were facing each other. "Violet, you fell down the stairs. Then you passed out so I put you in bed", replied Tate. He had a look of genuine concern in his eyes. Violet felt totally convinced. She squeezed his hand and grinned. "Must have been a really bad fall. Whatever. Can I get some Advil or something?" Right on command Tate scooped up Violet and carried her all the way down to the kitchen. Violet dry swallowed the pills and tried to ignore the aching all over her skin. _Hey can you meet up at the pool today? _Violet saw the message from Leah and decided it was time to go. _Sure. See you there in ten._Violet replied to Leah.

"Um Tate. Im going to leave but I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow", said Violet. Tate quickly got up and ran over to Violet. "NO. Where are you going. Please stay."

"I have to go. My mom and dad will be home soon so I better get back." Tate slowly backed away from Violet and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at her coldly and said,"Fine. Bye."

Violet grabbed her bag and started running. She ran and didn't stop until she got to the skate park pool. Leah was already there smoking a cigarette and sitting on the edge of the pool. Violet joined her and said,"I thought you hated smoking."

"I've taken it up", replied Leah. Violet reached for her own pack and lit herself up. She rolled the sleeves of the shirt she borrowed from Tate revealing various bruises and other misfortunes. Leah saw and her eyes widened in fear. "Whaa, What happened to you arms?", asked Leah. Violet quickly unrolled the sleeves and shook her head. "Nothing. I just fell down the stairs at Tate's house. Its not a big deal", responded Violet.

"You don't get cuts that thin from falling down stairs. Those cuts are too cleanly cut and there are too many", stated Leah. Violet looked at the scars of the cuts and realized that Leah was right. "What are you trying to say here?", said Violet. Annoyance and regret were obvious in her voice. Leah's pupils dilated as she answered,"Maybe you didn't fall down stairs. Maybe someone did this to you."

Violet suddenly got up. Tears rolled down her face as she shook her head in denial. "No. You're wrong. No. Tate wouldn't do this. He's a good person Leah! You just don't get it!"

Violet started running again. Her vision was blurred from tears and she was limping from the pain. Unaffected by any of it, Violet ran until the wrought iron gates of her house were visible. She swung the door to the house open and dragged her body up the stairs. Violet felt the steps pushing into her brusies' but she didn't care. She went in her room feeling shitty and destructive. She ripped her painting off the walls, flipped her mattress over, tore the clothes out of her closet, and finally, Violet slid down to the floor. She screamed and cried and ripped her hair. "How could he? I thought he loved me!", yelled Violet. She cried herself to sleep with images of Tate's face running through her mind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate woke up the next day feeling really good. He showered and dressed in a stripped sweater with khaki pants. Feeling generous, he grabbed his mothers stash of French cigarettes and decided to give them to Violet as a gift. Tate got in the car and told the driver to take him school faster than usual. He pulled into school and spotted Violet across the massive lawn. She was talking to someone. Tate got out of the car and as he walked closer to her he realized that Violet was talking Leah. His good mood quickly vanished and his calm demeanor was replaced with an agitated one. Tate quickly regained himself and walked right up to Violet. She turned around and her pupils dilated in surprise and fear. "Hey Vi. Lets go to my car. I have something to give you", said Tate. Violet looked down and mumbled an apology to Leah as she started walking towards Tate's car. Tate turned to Leah and took a few steps closer to her. "I told you bad things would happen if you talked to her again. Watch yourself", whispered Tate. Leah slowly backed away and began shaking all over. She nearly ran into a tree and almost tripped on the pathway to the school. Tate watched her walk around like a headless chicken and it brought him back to a happy place when he thought of how to make her pay.

**Violet's Point of View**

Violet got into Tate's car wondering what he could possibly want now. After throwing a huge fit last night, she decided to pretend like Tate didn't hurt thought long and hard about it and as much as she didn't want to seem vulnerable, she knew that if she left Tate he would go crazy and she would too. He was the first guy to ever open up to her and be so kind, besides what happened last night. The door to the car opened and Tate took a seat next to her. She smiled and went in for a kiss but Tate pushed her mouth away. Violet looked down in embarrassment. "Wait until you see what I got you", said Tate. She looked up and saw a pack of French cigarettes in Tate's palm. She picked them up in disbelief. It was almost impossible to get these anymore. They were extremely over priced and no companies manufactured the brand 'Le Bijou' after 1960.

"Holy shit, how did you get these!?", asked Violet. She looked up to see Tate grinning down at her obviously pleased with himself. "My moms got a bunch laying around the house. Im glad to see you like it. Consider it a get better present from me to you", said Tate. "Tate this is the best!", said Violet. Tate grabbed Violet's hand and said,"Lets blow school to smoke as many of these as we can!" Violet looked stoked and nodded in approval. With a flip of his hands Tate's driver started the car and drove back to Tate's estate.


	13. Chapter 12

**Violet's Point of View**

Tate's driver got them to Tate's mansion in no time. Violet hopped out of the luxury vehicle with excitement stirring in her. She felt her insides get warm when Tate took her hand and ran with her into the house. She was surprised when he kept dragging her with him through the cold hallways and past the well decorated rooms. Finally, Tate opened a huge glass sliding door leading to an untamed lawn with oak tress growing in random places on it. Violet looked around awestruck by its natural beauty. It wasn't the typical beverly hills back yard. Instead of cleanly cut green grass, Tate's back yard had overgrowing weeds and dried out grass with old trees. "Its beautiful", stated Violet. She saw Tate blush as he motioned for her to sit down next to him on the dead plants. Violet sat in a criss cross and waited. Tate put a cigarette in her mouth and lit her up. She smoked three consecutive cigarettes in silence as she took in the beauty of the dead garden. Finally Tate decided to end the awkward silence. "My mom hates this part of the land. She keeps all the visible parts well kept and groomed", said Tate. Violet looked up into his eyes understanding what he meant. "I think gardens are over rated", she said. Tate looked down and grinned."Yeah well my mother wouldn't agree. She's a cock sucker. literally."

Tate took the cigarette out of Violet's mouth and began smoking it himself. He lied down on the ground looking up at the blue cloudless sky. "She used to suck the guy off next door all the time."

Violet looked at him totally getting it. She lied down facing him and said,"I know what you mean. My mom caught my dad in the act with a girl who was only a few years older than me. Thats why we moved here. My dad wanted to "start over". Its total bull shit though." Tate didn't know this about her. He turned his angelic face toward hers and just looked at her. "I guess my parents are just pretending like they love each other when in reality they're hurting themselves more by staying together", she said. Her eyes almost watered from talking about her dysfunction family. Tate sat up and pulled her head into his lap. He lovingly stroked her hair until it turned dark outside. "Shit Tate! I need to get home!", exclaimed Violet. "Don't worry. I'll have Stewart drive you home as fast as possible", said Tate. Violet gave him a peck on the lips and ran to the garage, where Stewart was surely waiting for her.

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate walked back into his house with a huge grin. He went in the kitchen and saw Violets phone on the floor. "She must have dropped it on the way to the car", said Tate. He gingerly picked it up and sat on the sofa. Tate felt bad but wanted to see who she's been talking to. There were tons of messages to Leah but what really pissed Tate off was that Josh kept texting her. _Lets hang out tonight? My place._ Tate read the message with a smile on his face. He replied saying:_See you there ;)_. Tate got up from the couch and walked up to his room. He needed to prepare for his visit to Josh.


	14. Chapter 13

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate decided to drive himself to reduce any suspicions his driver may have about him. He went in the mansions garage and browsed the selection. "I'm going to need something fast", thought Tate. He decided on a dark blue ferarri.

Tate hoped in the car and drove it down the curvy roads of Beverly Hills until he reached a costume shop. He knew that if Josh saw him, he would recognize him. Anyways, wheres the horror element without a costume? So, Tate walked up and down the aisles of the costume store but was not pleased by anything he saw. He walked outside and noticed a rubber suit hanging in the window of a sex shop across the street. Feeling curious, Tate decided to go have a look at it.

"Can I see that suit hanging in the window display?", Tate asked the manager of the store. He tossed the shiny,black, costume at Tate with a bored expression on his face. Tate was instantly interestd by the cheap material but scary appearance of the outfit. He bought it and took it to his car. It took Tate a good half an hour to slip the rubber suit over his skin. It fit him like a glove and barely squeaked when he moved in it. Tate used the address Josh gave him and parked outside an old fashioned Victorian house. All the lights were out.

"Perfect", said Tate. He put the matching rubber mask on the his face and got out of the car. Tate left the engine of his car running in case he would have to make a quick getaway from the scene he was about to cause. He creeped up to the porch of the house and creaked the door open. "How dumb. Leaving the front door open", thought Tate. He got in the house and pulled out his weapon of the night, a can of gasoline and a small lighter. Tate walked up the stairs when he heard the sound of whispers. He crawled closer to the noise and saw a small light coming from a boys room. Tate got closer to the door and saw Josh on the bed with a girl. They were talking. "Im so glad you came. I was meeting up with someone but they were a no show. I guess you'll do",said Josh. The girl giggled and began kissing him. Imaging Josh doing that to his Violet drove Tate to an angry place that he's never been to before. Tate walked right into the room and poured the can of gasoline directly over Josh and the unknown female. "What the fuck? Andrew, If this is one of your pranks its not a good time!",said Josh. The girl and Josh were soaked in gasoline as Tate said,"I think its a perfect time." He lit his lighter and threw it on the couple. Without hesitation, Tate turned around and left the burning teens to fend for themselves. He ran down to his car and heard the screaming and waited until there was absolutely no sound at all. The flames began to spread and it was a perfect cue for Tate to drive away. He watched the neighbors come running out, panicking and yelling on their phones. Tate turned off the street completely satisfied with himself. He easily peeled the rubber suit off and looked down at it. "I think I'll be keeping you for a long time. We make a good take down team", said Tate. He drove up and down the palm lined streets in an obviously good mood.


	15. Chapter 14

**Violet's Point of View**

Violet sat at the kitchen bar deep in thought. She was interrupted by the kind maid Moira. "Miss Violet, theres someone on the phone for you."

Violet got up and walked to the home phone sitting on the kitchens island.

"Hello?", whispered Violet. "Hey babe, its me. You weren't answering your phone so I called on the land line", said Tate's smooth voice. Violet quickly gathered herself up and said."Oh hey! Whats up? I must have forgotten to turn my ozone on this morning."

"Thats ok. I wanted to take you somewhere really cool tonight", said Tate. Violet smiled and said,"Ok sounds good. How should I dress then?"

"Wear something casual and comfy", replied Tate. Violet hung up the receiver and walked up to her room to start getting ready for Tate. She curled her hair, put on a thin layer of mascara and pink lip gloss. She put on a see through white shirt and wore a black bra underneath, since it was Tate's favorite. The last thing Violet did was put on a pair of black leather skinny jeans and combat boots to match. She sat in front of the mirror contemplating whether or not she should draw a few fresh cuts on her arm. Before Violet could make up her mind, she heard three honks come from outside. "That must be Tate's driver",said Violet. She stomped down the stairs and through the large front door. She was surprised to see that Tate was actually driving himself. "Woah nice ride!", exclaimed Violet when she saw Tate's bright yellow Lamborghini.

Tate blushed and smiled. He motioned for her to get in and Violet slid onto the sleek leather of the exotic car. "So where are you taking me tonight ", said Violet with flirtatious smile. "One of my favorite places in the world. The best part is that no one goes there either. You're going to have to wait and see Miss. Harmon", answered Tate. Violet giggled and reached for his hand that wasn't on the wheel. They drove through Beverly Hills and Bel Air. Tate finally parked the car in an empty lot. Even though it was hard to see in the dark, Violet could smelt the salty, thick, air of the seaside. She took in a deep breathe of the clean air and hugged Tate. He took her hand and walked her down a flight of stairs. Tate was carrying a basket that he placed down on the sand. Tate proceeded to open the basket and lay down a plaid picnic blanket. Violet sat down on the blanket and watched as her man took out a bottle of Absinthe and bouquet of roses. Tate sat down next his girl and handed the fresh roses to her. "I painted them black because I know how you don't like normal things", remarked Tate. He looked at Violets face desperately waiting for a reaction. Violet smiled and looked up to Tate as she said,"Tate, they're absolutely perfect. So the beach. This is your little hideout?"

"Yeah. I used to come out here with my dad before he left my mother and now that Im here with you, it feels so much better than being alone", replied Tate. Violet pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair lovingly. Tate closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of the ocean. Violet continued to pet him as he reminisced. They sat there together for one hour in silence, but in a way, they said a lot. Finally, Tate got up and began to clean up the perfect picnic scene. Violet saw that he was it was hard for him to think about his father so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Tate looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her. "You're so perfect for me", said Tate. Violet grinned and followed him up to his car. Tate drove her back to her house, both drunk on the absinthe that they drank earlier. "Tonight was perfect Tate. Thanks a bunch", said Violet. Tate opened his mouth to say something but Violet quickly placed her lips on his. Tat relaxed under her touch and gingerly kissed her back. They sat in Tate's car and repeatedly kissed for five minutes until both were out of breathe. Violet got out of the car and waved goodbye. She watched as Tate drove down the driveway and into the night.

**Tate's Point of View**

Tate drove back to his house with a smile on his face. He left his car in the roundabout of the driveway, too lazy to go down to the garage. He whistled a cheerful tune as he pushed open the massive doors of his mansion and entered the house. He continued until he reached the living room of the house where he turned on the lights and saw Lacey sitting on the large couch in the middle of the room. "What do you want?", asked Tate with no interest in his voice. Lacey got up and faced him. "I know what you did Tate. I know that you killed that boy and his girlfriend", said Lacey. "I have no idea what you're talking about Lacey. Now please leave my house or I will call the cops", replied Tate. Lacey threw a newspaper down at Tate's picked it up and read the headlines which read: Local boy and girl burned to death in Beverly Hills home. "What makes you think that I killed them? Who even said it was a murder? How do you know that it wasn't just a normal fire?", asked Tate. The defense and desperation was really obvious in his voice. "Well Tate they found one thing at the site of the fire that proves it wasn't an accident", said Lacey. "And whats that?", asked Tate. "A lighter. Your lighter. The one with a picture of Nirvana's last album cover on it. I know its yours because you had one exactly like that and I searched your drug cabinet earlier today. Guess what? That lighter that you cherish so much was missing. Stop playing Tate. I know it was you", stated Lacey. "What do you want form me Lacey!", yelled Tate. Lacey walked up to Tate and stared into his eyes. "You can buy my silence Tate. I'll make you a deal. How about you dump that Violet and get with me?", asked Lacey. "NO WAY IN HELL!" screamed Tate. Lacey threw her head back in laughter. "Ok Tate. I guess I'll just call the cops and tell them that I know who did it. Hope you like jail food", replied Lacey. Tate quickly retaliated. "Ok fine but under one condition. I will be your um boyfriend but only for 2 months. After that we are over and you cant come back to my house ever again! Understand?', said Tate. Lacey grinned like the Cheshire cat and looked up at Tate. "Sounds good boyfriend. 2 months for my silence it is!", said Lacey. She them left the room and walked out the house completely content with herself. "2 months of hell. And all I need is one week to plan your brutal death Lacey! Dumb bitch!", yelled Tate. He went up to his mothers office and began plotting how to make Lacey pay the ultimate price, her life.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I just wanted to say that I have to go back to school on Monday. This means that I may have to limit to posting a new chapter every other day. I cant post a new chapter everyday because I have a ton of schoolwork and I don't want to write really sloppy and bad chapters. So, to keep the good quality and creativity, Im going to post new chapters on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. If you have any concerns or questions, please send me a private message! Love you all!**

**XXXX, Scarlett. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! I know that I promised to update chapters during the week and on weekends but I am just so busy lately. With school and the stress of getting good grades I just cant continue this story FOR NOW. This is a temporary break because I did bad on my last semester report card and I have to keep my grades up or Im screwed :(. It sucks but on the bright side, this will give me time to come up with some creative ideas for the next chapters. Once again I am soooo soooo sooo sooo sooo sorry! I cant express how sorry I am but I have to. I think that by the end of January or maybe even next week I will have new chapters up. Time will tell but mostly my motherfucking grades in school will determine. If only school wasnt such a big deal...Oh well. I love you all and I appreciate your support so much. I will talk to you guys soon but for now, enjoy the other amazing stories on this site! The possibilities are endless lovies!

XXXX, Scarlett


End file.
